1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to hydraulic fluid devices, and more particularly to an elongate arm of either uniform or progressively diminishing transverse cross sectional area, the movement of such arm being controlled by the introduction or withdrawal of hydraulic fluid into or out of predetermined ones of flexible hose members that are incorporated into the arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of United States patents that was conducted before the filing of this disclosure found the following patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Date of Issue ______________________________________ Hafner 3,007,176 11-07-61 Templin 3,198,031 08-03-65 Kleinwachter 3,638,536 02-01-72 Ewing 3,713,685 01-30-73 Andorf 3,981,528 09-21-76 ______________________________________
The search covered Class/subclass 3/1.2, 294/86,99, 244/51,78.
Clearly, the prior art does not provide or suggest a mechanism of the type disclosed hereinafter.